Scaretale
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: ¿Qué pasará si te adentras en una mansión habitada por monstruos que podrían matarte en un segundo? Gore. Happy Halloween !
1. Welcome, Mr Sonic

**Hola queridos lectores! Aprovechando estas fechas, decidí hacer un fic medio gore XD bueno, ni tanto pero supongo que salió bien no? Reviews y Happy Halloween! n_n**

Capítulo 1: Welcome, Sonic

-Hey Sonic!- Dijo Amy tratando de alcanzar a su amor platónico

-¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los demás pidiendo dulces?- Preguntó Sonic deteniéndose para que la eriza lo pudiera alcanzar

-De hecho, decidí no pedir dulces- Dijo convincente Amy -Me parece infantil

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó Sonic retándola -Y qué hay del año pasado que pediste dulces, huh? Todos pedimos dulces, y mírame ahora, estoy disfrazado de vampiro- Dijo Sonic haciendo gala de su elegante disfraz

-Pero ahora es diferente- Contestó la eriza cruzándose de brazos -¡Hasta Shadow fue con los demás a pedir dulces!

-Vaya, eso ya no es nuevo- Dijo el erizo cerúleo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a, lo que parecía, una abandonada mansión

-Bueno... Ve a divertirte, yo estaré en casa- Dijo Amy dando media vuelta en dirección a su hogar

-¡Eres una aguada!- Le gritó Sonic postrándose en la entrada de la demacrada morada

*Toc-toc*

Sonic aguardó con paciencia a que le abrieran en la casa, ignorando completamente de que alguien habitara en ese lugar

-Hmmm- El erizo azul se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta alguna -¿Qué no hay nadie?- Preguntó, desesperado

Repentinamente, la puerta del lugar por fin se había abierto.

-Al fin...- Musitó el erizo

Sonic entró, y a menos de 2 metros de la puerta, ésta se cerró de golpe.

-Huh?- Preguntó Sonic al revisar con la vista la gran casona.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡No!- Replicó el erizo acercándose a la puerta y tirando de ella

Sonic, al recibir un intento nulo de la puerta en abrirse, decidió explorar

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó, sin recibir respuesta alguna

-Hola chico nuevo- Contestó una voz femenina desconocida

Sonic, un poco asustado de aquella voz, volteó de lado a lado en busca del punto de origen de aquel sonido...

...sin darse cuenta de que estaba enfrente de sus narices

Una chica vestida de bruja, reposando en un barandal de unas escaleras polvosas, estaba cruzada de brazos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el erizo, dudoso

-Yo...- La chica se incorporó y lentamente se acercó a Sonic -...Soy Rouge, una murciélaga...

-Bien... ¿Vives aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Sonic viendo a Rouge con curiosidad

-Claro... pero de un modo humanamente posible, no creo- Respondió Rouge extendiendo sus alas

-Humanamente posible?- Dijo Sonic entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Esperabas que un ser mortal viviera durante más de 1000 años?- Dijo la murciélaga cruzándose de brazos -Pues fíjate que no.

-Woah...- Sonic quedó petrificado ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Sí... y deshacerse de las pequeñas pestes que se atraviesan por aquí es parte de mi trabajo- Comentó la murciélaga haciendo como si se limpiara polvo de sus manos

-Pestes?- Preguntó el erizo temeroso a que Rouge le hiciera algo

-Claro, exactamente como tú y limpiar sangre y órganos embadurnados aquí y allá es agotador- La chica empezó a adentrarse a la sala de aquella vieja mansión -Pero como me has caído bien a simple vista, no me desharé de ti.

Sonic suspiró de alivio.

Al erizo, se le había revuelto el estómago con tan sólo haber escuchado "sangre y órganos embadurnados aquí y allá".

Decidió seguir a Rouge.

El chico sintió cómo el olor de la sangre inundaba la sala, casi como si fuera un aroma de un desodorante ambiental con aroma a esa sustancia carmín.

Sonic arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rouge -¿Te molesta el olor a sangre?

Al erizo cerúleo casi le da un ataque al percatarse de que la chica no había movido ni un instante su cabeza para voltearlo a ver.

Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera la chica de que al erizo le incomodaba aquel olor?

-Inmortalidad...- Dijo Sonic en voz casi inaudible

-Arma de cualquiera de los seres que viven en esta casa abandonada...- Contestó Rouge sin voltear a verlo haciendo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia

Sonic aceleró el paso para llegar al nivel de Rouge

-¿Acaso viven más como tú aquí?- Preguntó Sonic, incrédulo

Rouge sólo le volteó a ver y asintió ligeramente

-Si quieres conocer más como yo, sígueme...- La murciélaga caminó escaleras arriba

Sonic, curioso, decidió seguir a Rouge.

Realmente quería ver si era verdad o sólo era una jugarreta de Rouge.

Al llegar donde estaba la murciélaga, ambos entraron a un cuarto empolvado y sólo iluminado por una vela.

-Shadow?- Llamó la chica

De repente, una sombra se había postrado delante de los dos chicos en menos de un segundo.

Al tornarse visible aquella misteriosa sombra, se notó la figura de un erizo de colores oscuros, precisamente rojo y negro. Llevaba una capa larga y negra que cubría parte del pecho, donde mechones blancos se asomaban a través de ésta, tenía ojos rojos y su mirada no era amistosa.

-Hasta que te dignas a traer comida eh?- Dijo Shadow esbozando una sonrisa sádica, haciendo que 2 blancos colmillos se asomen junto con otros dientes manchados de esa sustancia vital carmín.

-Sólo te digo que no es comida, ¿O es que acaso ya te acabaste aquellos 3 cadáveres que te vine a dejar hace una hora?- Dijo Rouge colocando sus manos en sus caderas

-Enteros...- Shadow mostró su mano manchada de sangre, moviendo sus dedos delante de la chica -Además, te guardé la mejor parte...- Shadow se alejó, haciéndolo invisible entre las sombras del cuarto

Sonic sólo se dedicó a mirar con miedo.

Al retornar Shadow, se le vió con un corazón humano en manos, aún bombeando sangre que era derramada en el piso.

-Todo tuyo- Ofreció Shadow

Rouge tomó el órgano en manos y empezó a revisarlo

-Está fresco- Tentó Shadow

Rouge se limitó a verlo y lentamente empezó a pellizcar el corazón latiente

El erizo azabache la miró con desesperación de que estuviese jugueteando con su _comida _

-Desgárralo!- Gritó Shadow desesperado y con sus manos abrió de un solo movimiento aquel órgano manchando todo de sangre

En manos de Rouge, Shadow empezó a desgarrarlo y comérselo

Sonic abrió los ojos como platos al ver tal acto.

Al acabar, el erizo negro acabó lleno de sangre y restos de aquel corazón

-Se supone que era mío- Dijo la murciélaga en tono enojado

-Perdona, pero no podía resistir a eso- Shadow se encogió de hombros.

Sonic palideció, casi al punto de ponerse enteramente blanco.

-Sonic?- Preguntó Rouge volteando a verlo -¿Pasa algo?

El erizo azul negó con la cabeza levemente

-Vaya, te has puesto blanco como un fantasma- Se burló Shadow

-Déjalo Shadow, te ha visto comer como todo un salvaje- Defendió la chica

-Pero así como yo, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué comiera como un asqueroso humano?- Dijo Shadow enojado

-Bueno... Da igual.- Dijo Rouge volteando a ver a Sonic -Has visto a mi amigo comer como un imbécil y todavía no te lo presento

Sonic volteó a ver a Shadow con cautela

-Este ojete, es Shadow, un vampiro de 1200 años de edad ((N/A: No jodas! O-O' 1200 años de edad?! Bueno, un vampiro vive eso y más no?)) - Dijo la murciélago señalando al erizo azabache

-M-mucho g-gusto Shad-Shadow...-Saludó Sonic

-Mucho gusto, Sonic- Saludó Shadow realizando una reverencia ante el erizo azul

-¿Te quedas? ¿O vienes con nosotros a mostrarle la casa a Sonic?- Preguntó Rouge

-Voy con ustedes- Shadow alzó su capa y salió del cuarto junto con Sonic y Rouge.

-¿Acaso ustedes comen órganos vitales y cosas así?- Susurró el erizo a la murciélaga

Rouge asintió.

-Blaze!, Blaze!- Llamó a gritos Shadow

Un ligero olor a sangre salió de la boca de Shadow hasta llegar a la nariz de Sonic.

Arrugó ésta.

-¿La sangre acaso te pone mal?- Preguntó Rouge

-Sólo no me gusta cómo huele. Huele a óxido y a sal.- Respondió Sonic desviando la mirada.

-Vaya...- Rouge se adelantó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en un pasillo

-BLAZE!- Gritó una última vez el erizo negro

Una gata morada, salió corriendo de un cuarto bajando las escaleras para dirigirse hacia Shadow

-Dígame Señor Shadow- Dijo Blaze jadeando un poco por haber corrido

-Puedes enseñarle la casa a Sonic?- Dijo Shadow tomando a Sonic por los hombros y descansando su cabeza en los hombros de éste.

Sonic empezó a sudar frío.

-Claro- Blaze asintió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. -Sígame Señor Sonic...

El erizo azul como por reflejo siguió a la chica

En ese momento, Sonic estaba asustado a más no poder...

...Y todo por pedir dulces en Halloween.

_Continuará... _

* * *

Pues esto es algo para decir: HAPPY HALLOWEEN~~! nOn Un fic raro... LOL

XD


	2. Madness in the night

**Hola! Capítulo nuevo! Disfrútenlo y Reviews por favor! **

Capítulo 2: Madness in the Night

Sonic, acompañado de Blaze, empezó a recorrer la casa, con Rouge y Shadow atrás.

El erizo miraba la mirada seria de la chica.

-Cállate Shadow!- Se escuchó desde la parte de atrás.

Risas también formaban parte de la diversión de Shadow y Rouge

Estaban jugando como chicos de octavo grado.

-Déjelos Señor Sonic- Dijo Blaze sin voltear a ver a Sonic -Siempre se portan así.

El chico se limitó a asentir.

Los 4 subieron unas amplias escaleras que conducían a lo que parecían a un pasillo bastante desolado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Sonic

-Vamos a que conozcas a los demás- Blaze le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa

Al terminar de subir, entraron a un cuarto grande solamente iluminado por cuatro velas en cada esquina del cuarto.

-Vaya visita Blaze!- Se escuchó decir a alguien que parecía conocido para Sonic

-Tails?- El erizo preguntó de manera casi audible

-No pensaba que estarías aquí- Rouge se adelantó y se postró delante de Sonic y Blaze.

-Pues, estaba discutiendo con Silver a cerca de cuál es la mejor manera de matar.- Dijo Tails Doll asomándose.

-Tails Doll...- Llamó Blaze -Hay una persona a quien le debo presentar

-¡Claro! Nuestro gran amigo, Sonic- Dijo Shadow alzando la vista a Sonic

De inmediato, con un movimiento ágil, el erizo oscuro se posicionó detrás del azul, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic, tomándole los hombros.

-Dale espacio personal al chico, no Shadow?- Dijo Rouge esbozando una media sonrisa

Shadow gruñó pero no se alejó ni un centímetro de Sonic.

-Muy bien Sonic, yo soy Tails Doll- Se presentó el zorro -Y el zombie de mi lado izquierdo, se llama Silver.

Sonic abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como su pulso aumentaba al escuchar la palabra "zombie".

Silver se acercó y dio una reverencia.

-No habla- Dijo Shadow aún con la cabeza en el hombro del erizo azul.

-¿Y aún así Silver es inmortal?- Preguntó Sonic

-Claro, si no, ya estuviera muerto- Aclaró Rouge

-¿Y cómo se comunican con Silver?- Preguntó de nuevo el chico azul.

-Sabe leer labios.- Respondió Shadow -Y el articula el movimiento pero no puede emitir sonido alguno. Misterio desde que llegó aquí.

-Vaya manera de comunicarse con un zombie- Dijo Sonic esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa

-Vamos señor Sonic, hay más gente que debes conocer.- Dijo Blaze soltando a Sonic del "abrazo" de Shadow y tomándolo del brazo

-Puedes sólo llamarme Sonic, todavía soy un chico- El erizo azul le sonrió a Blaze

-Está bien... Sonic- Ambos salieron del cuarto para encontrarse con la única persona restante.

Al bajar las escaleras, pararon.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos Blaze?- Preguntó Sonic

-Para verla a ella- Contestó la chica

Sonic la miró con curiosidad.

¿A qué se refería con "verla a ella"?

-¡Señorita Amy!- Blaze gritó con potente voz el nombre de la eriza

-¿Amy?- Preguntó, confundido el erizo

-No tu amiga Amy, otra chica- Aclaró Blaze

-Ok.- Sonic necesitaba verla para salir de dudas

-¡Espera!- Se escuchó un grito desde varios cuartos adelante

Y al cabo de unos minutos, Amy estaba ahí.

-Hola Blaze!- Saludó cálidamente la chica

-Hola señorita Amy- Blaze hizo una reverencia

-Y... ¿Para qué me has llamado?- Preguntó la eriza

-La señorita Rouge me ha mandado a que Sonic, recorra la casa. Es nuevo- Dijo Blaze seriamente

-Ya veo...- Amy se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sonic -Es bastante guapo- Le susurró a Blaze

Esta última soltó una pequeña risa

-Y... ¿No te gustaría pasar la noche aquí?, digo, para que te familiarices con esta mansión- Dijo Amy tomando a Sonic por los hombros

-Bueno... Sí- dijo decidido el erizo

-Amy!- Gritó Shadow mientras bajaba las escaleras, con los brazos extendidos

-Hey Shadow!- Saludó la eriza

-¿Ya conociste a nuestro invitado?- Dijo Rouge

-Claro, y pasará la noche de Halloween con nosotros- La eriza esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Tails Doll, acompañado de una amplia sonrisa por parte de Silver

-Vamos por tus cosas!- Dijo Amy casi gritando

-Hey!- Shadow se posicionó delante de la chica -Yo le voy a ayudar, así que tú sólo nos puedes acompañar

-Ah no! Yo ayudo y si no te gusta puedes irte mucho al demonio!- Le contestó enojada Amy

-_Ta-da!_- Shadow sacó intestinos de su capa y se los puso en la cara a la chica.

Amy sólo se limitó a verlo con recelo.

-No me vengas con tonterías!- Replicó Amy, haciendo que de un golpe, salieran volando los órganos en manos de Shadow

Todos cayeron el Blaze, Rouge y Sonic.

-Agh!- Se quejó Sonic sacudiéndose

-Lo siento Sonic- Se disculpó Amy

-Siempre salen con lo mismo!- Paró Rouge -Siempre salen discutiendo! No parecen lo que son! En vez de ser una asesina y un vampiro, parecen niños de primaria!

-Asesina?- Preguntó Sonic

-Sí... soy una asesina serial, pero, descuida no te haré nada- Dijo Amy haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia

-Vámonos Sonic- Murmuró Blaze llevándose a Sonic a su cuarto

-Blaze?- Preguntó el erizo

-Sí?

-Tengo una duda con todo esto...- Sonic se quedó parado ahí

_Continuará_

* * *

_Hola! Cap. 2! siento si no actualize ayer pero tuve que entregar un proyecto de español! XD See ya!_


End file.
